


In The Dark

by petiteinsomniac



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: I can only write soft scared Whizzer apparently, I don't know what's wrong with my brain tbh, M/M, but anyway here you go, just hurt/comfort I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsomniac/pseuds/petiteinsomniac
Summary: When the power is out and Whizzer is scared, comfort ensues.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this happened when my power was out for two days. here you go.

Marvin stepped into the dark apartment carefully; his commute home had been hellish. It was raining and large parts of the city were in blackness without power. Whole blocks had gone dark, and at the worst time of the day no less. As a result, it had taken Marvin almost four times as long as usual to make it home to Whizzer. When he’d left work, it had still been light outside. Now, however, it was far from it. His mood was admittedly not the greatest, but he knew that he and Whizzer would be alright. The blackout wasn’t likely to last too long- until the following morning at the latest. Having lived in New York City his whole life, Marvin had experienced a few of these occurrences and while they were annoying, they were not debilitating. Mostly, Marvin was just tired; he hated commuting in the city anyway, let alone in the dark. 

“Whizzer?” he called now, across the still, quiet apartment. There was silence, and then a small voice responded. 

“Marvin?” 

Something wasn’t right- Marvin could tell immediately. Whizzer didn’t sound right- he sounded small and scared, much to Marvin’s alarm. Worst-case scenarios raced each other around Marvin’s head as he dropped his keys on the table and stepped through the house. 

“Whizzer?” he said again, aware of the edge of panic in his own tone. “Where are you?” 

“In the kitchen,” came the answer, and when Marvin followed the sound into said room, he could barely make out Whizzer, curled up with his back to the cabinets with his long legs drawn up to his chest. His head was bowed, and when Marvin knelt in front of him, he could see that Whizzer was shaking. 

“Whizzer, what’s wrong?” he asked. “What happened?” 

“It’s dark,” Whizzer whimpered. Marvin hesitated. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond to that. He spent a great deal of time and effort not snapping at Whizzer anymore or reacting too harshly or quickly. He never wanted to make Whizzer feel the way he’d felt before- in fact, Marvin never wanted to be the kind of person who had made Whizzer feel that way in the first place. Marvin never wanted to go back to that time of their lives. 

“What do you mean, Whiz?” he asked cautiously. 

“I just- it’s dark and- I just- I don’t like it.” 

“You don’t like the dark?” Marvin asked. Whizzer shook his head back and forth rapidly, sending his hair swishing across his forehead. 

“I wanted to call you but I couldn’t and I was worried and scared and-” Whizzer rambled, his voice shaking. As Marvin watched, Whizzer wrung his hands anxiously. 

“Okay,” Marvin said soothingly. “Okay.” 

He put his hands on Whizzer’s legs, running his thumb over Whizzer’s knee. 

“You don’t need to worry,” he said, keeping his voice even and cal. “There’s no need to worry. We’re all okay, right? Everyone is safe, and you don’t have anything to be scared of.” 

“It’s dark,” Whizzer whimpered, his eyes shut tight. 

“We can fix that,” Marvin said as he reached out to take Whizzer’s anxiously moving hands and stilling them within his own. Jason had been afraid of the dark when he’d been little, and MArvin tried to remember what Trina had said then. 

“Okay, I’m going to move away from you,” Marvin said, “but I’ll be right here and you can listen to me, okay?” 

“Okay,” Whizzer agreed. Marvin silently congratulated himself on not making Whizzer more upset as he moved about the kitchen, successfully finding his stash of candles and a lighter. A moment later, with three of them lit, he turned his attention back to Whizzer and found him pale and still shaking, his eyes scrunched tight in a way that would have been adorable had it not been so heart wrenching. Marvin knelt before him again, returning his hands to their place on Whizzer’s knees. 

“Whizzer, baby? Open your eyes for me.” 

“Mm-mm,” Whizzer answered. 

“Come on,” Marvin coaxed. “It’s okay. Trust me.” 

Whizzer slowly opened his eyes, taking in the warm, flickering light from the candles. 

“Hey there,” Marvin said softly. 

“Marvin,” Whizzer mumbled, and Marvin wrapped his arms around him, shifting so that Whizper was leaning against Marvin’s chest. The larger man suddenly seemed so much smaller, as he curled up against Marvin. 

“Shh,” Marvin soothed. “It’s okay. I’m here now, you’re okay.” 

“I don’t like the dark,” Whizzer breathed as he wrapped his fingers up in Marvin’s shirt. It was a mark of how upset Whizzer was- the shirt was one that Whizzer had bought for Marvin to wear to work, and he was always fussing over Marvin not getting it wrinkled up. 

“That’s okay,” Marvin said. “It’s not dark now, and I’m right here with you. Everything is alright, Whizzer. I promise. You’re safe, okay?” 

Whizzer nodded against Marvin and the older man held him tightly. 

“It’s because my parents- they used to-” 

“They used to what?” Marvin asked, waiting with anxious, bated breath for Whizzer to continue. 

“They used to lock me in the basement and it was really dark and cold,” he said, all in a rush. 

Marvin felt sick’ as a father, he couldn’t even imagine doing something like that to Jason. It made him burn with fury just thinking about it, and he held Whizzer closer. He’d made many assumptions about Whizzer when they’d been together before. He’d spoken harshly to him, been hurtful and mean and not treasured him. Not appreciated him the way he should have. Now, he kissed Whizzer’s head gently. 

“I’m so sorry, Whizzer,” he murmured. 

“I- I guess I deserved it. I was a smartass even then,” Whizzer said in a small voice. 

“Hey, no,” Marvin objected. “Baby, you didn’t deserve that. It was cruel and unnecessary, and you deserved so much better.” 

“I’m sorry for freaking out,” Whizzer mumbled. 

“No,” Marvin replied. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner.” 

“It’s cold,” Whizzer breathed. “Isn’t it?” 

“Come on,” Marvin replied, gently disentangling himself from Whizzer and getting to his feet without ever releasing Whizzer’s hand. He pulled Whizzer to his feet as well and picked up one of the candles. 

“Where are we going?” Whizzer asked. 

“To the bedroom,” Marvin answered. “I’m tired, you’re cold, and we’ve got the perfect excuse to do nothing but curl up in bed.” 

“Is that all we’re going to do in there?” Whizzer asked, and Marvin smiled to himself. 

“There you are,” Marvin said fondly as Whizzer squeezed his hand. 

Maybe, they were both thinking, the power being out wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
